


we're speaking (in bodies)

by Peasantaries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Best Friends, Canon Universe, Crack-ish, Frottage, Hinata is 14, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Kageyama is 14/15, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Puberty, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantaries/pseuds/Peasantaries
Summary: “Okay.” Hinata says, and Kageyama waits, only there’s silence on the other end.“I’m doing it.” Hinata tells him after a minute.“What – I said touch it!” Kageyama says."I am!" Hinata replies.In which awkward dorks make some discoveries.





	1. but you're losing your words

**Author's Note:**

> Literally 4K of the softest softcore porn. I don’t know what else to say.
> 
> The idea just came to me with the realisation that Hinata is a smol birb and would most likely be very confused about these things while the rest of the team (read: Kageyama) tried to protect his innocence.
> 
> And then that thought wouldn't leave my brain so while I'm ill and at a loose end I decided to write it.
> 
> On another note, I'm a little unsure about tagging underage, as it kind of presents to me the image of a minor being manipulated in some way, which isn't the case, but be warned - Hinata is 14, Kageyama is 14/15. There is touching. If that bothers you, I understand. 
> 
> Title from The 1975, _'Settle Down' ___
> 
> Now excuse me while I go sin.

The whole thing starts with a phone call one night.

That’s all it takes, really.

Kageyama is in bed, settling back into his pillow and scrolling through his phone, until suddenly Hinata’s name fills the screen, the icon that Kageyama set of his beaming face flashing bright in the darkness.

“Hello?” Kageyama grumbles, turning onto his side and propping his head up on a hand, his elbow digging into the mattress.

“Kageyama.” Hinata gasps, and Kageyama sits up because that doesn’t sound right.

“Yama, something is really wrong and I don’t know what to do and it won’t go away–”

“Hinata, Hinata slow down.” Kageyama moves, one leg swinging over the bed in case he needs to make a run for it. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I just – it’s.” Hinata makes a high noise in the back of his throat. “Kageyama, my penis has gone hard.”

Kageyama freezes. He just. 

Everything freezes. 

“What.” He says, very carefully.

“I know!” Hinata cries. “I don't know how it happened, I was just getting changed and then I couldn’t get my shorts on over it and now it won’t go back to normal –”

“Hinata –”

“And it’s been like this for twenty minutes –”

“ _Hinata_ –”

“Kageyama, I think something is really wrong –”

“HINATA!” Kageyama shouts.

Hinata is quiet.

"You." Kageyama starts, and then cuts off. "Are you saying – this has never happened before?”

"No!" Hinata cries. "What do you mean never happened before? Has this happened to you?”

Kageyama puts a hand over his face. "Hinata.” He grits out. “ _Yes."_  

There’s silence. “What – well, what did you do?” Hinata asks.

Kageyama exhales through his nose. “You – Hinata, why did you call me?” He tries a different route, blushing bright in the dark of his room. “Why didn’t you just look this up?”

“Because I don’t want to know I’m going to die soon!” Hinata cries.

Kageyama presses the heel of his hand into his eye. “You’re not dying, dumbass. Haven’t you ever woken up and it’s been –” he stops again, searching for the words.

“It’s been what?” Hinata asks.

“It’s been – like this?” Kageyama finishes. 

 _“No!”_ Hinata shouts. “How many times do I have to say this has never happened before?”

“Hinata, you’re fourteen!” Kageyama yells. “I’m not buying that you’ve never had an erection!”

“A what?”

Kageyama groans and flops back onto the bed. _“Oh my God,_ an erection, it’s an erection, idiot.”

“What’s that?”

The thing is, Hinata sounds genuinely _curious,_ as if he really doesn't know, as if he has absolutely no idea.

“Are you seriously telling me you’ve never had one?” Kageyama repeats, just to clarify.

Hinata makes another high noise, as if about to argue.

“Alright! Alright.” Kageyama scrubs his face. “But hasn’t. Hasn’t hair started growing?” He clears his throat. “Down there?” 

“No!” Hinata cries. “Has hair started growing for you?”

Kageyama takes a deep breath. “Yes.” He grits out again.

There’s silence.

“It’s pubic hair, Hinata, you must have heard of it.” Kageyama huffs.

“I thought that’s what was under my arms.” Hinata tries.

“No, that’s called _armpit hair_.” Kageyama states, jaw clenched. "Because it’s _on your armpits."_  

“Oh.” Hinata says.

Kageyama swallows, and instantly feels bad.

It’s obvious that Hinata’s a late bloomer – from his small stature to his still high voice, anyone can tell he hasn’t gone through puberty yet.

The other boys in school make jokes about it, but Kageyama just glowers until they shut up.

He’s never really given it much thought. Always just figured it was something that would happen in its own time, and it’s none of his business anyway.

It’s not as if it ever affected anything: Hinata can still jump higher than Kageyama has ever seen anyone, he can still keep up with the team and then some. He still has Kageyama out of breath during their morning races. He still knows _volleyball._

But now Kageyama is starting to realise that maybe – maybe Hinata never actually _heard_ the snickers of their classmates, because Kageyama would always tell him it was about something else, and give them a piercing glare if they so much as looked at Hinata again. 

Maybe Kageyama would always shield Hinata’s eyes whenever Tanaka brought out those magazines and the others would crowd around, holding him back so he couldn’t see. Maybe Kageyama would always ruffle his hair and tell him not to worry about it when Hinata asked what a MILF meant.

Maybe, just maybe, Kageyama has been smothering Hinata. 

He’s just – he’s just so _small_ , like a tiny, energetic mandarin, or some other ridiculously bright orange thing, and his grin is so wide and untroubled. Kageyama didn’t want to watch those clear, innocent eyes widen if they ever caught sight of a naked woman, if they ever heard the other guys talking about size differences, he didn’t want –

He doesn’t _want_ Hinata to change. 

But it’s going to happen. He’s going to start changing, and discovering these things, and Kageyama can’t stop it.

“Alright.” Kageyama starts. “It’s an erection, okay, and it happens sometimes, but then it goes away.”

“How?” Hinata asks.

“You – you have to touch it.” Kageyama stutters.

“Okay.” Hinata says, and Kageyama waits, only there’s silence on the other end.

“I’m doing it.” Hinata tells him after a minute.

“What – I said touch it!” Kageyama says.

"I am!" Hinata replies.

"What are you doing?"

"I have my hand over my shorts."

"That’s not touching it!" Kageyama shouts. "That’s just putting something over it!"

"Well how do I do it?" Hinata whines. “Yama _please,_ it’s really starting to hurt and I don’t know –”

"Put your hand inside your pants and grip it." Kageyama grits out.

"But that – oh.” There’s rustling, and then a soft, sharp breath inward. “Oh, okay.”

Kageyama feels his cheeks heat at that noise, an uncomfortable tightness winding in his gut. He squirms in bed, and carries on. “Now try stroking.”

“But that's wei– _ohhh_ , okay.” Hinata’s complaint dissolves into a hitched, breathy little moan. “Oh, it feels nice.”

Kageyama’s heart is thudding against his ribcage, his breaths coming a little faster. “Yeah, see? Keep doing that.”

“Okay.” Hinata says quickly, eagerly. “Oh, Kageyama, this feels so good, you should try it.”

“I’ve done it before.” Kageyama admits, voice a little rough, but the tell-tale heat pooling in his gut says he wouldn’t mind joining in now.

“Yeah?” Hinata exhales, his voice totally changed. It’s breathless and wanton and – it’s doing things to Kageyama. “Why didn't you ever tell me?”

Kageyama’s cheeks burst into flames. “Because, dumbass, it’s private!”

“But it feels amazing.” Hinata breathes. “You could have said.”

“What are you doing?” Kageyama asks, before he can stop himself.

“I’m – stroking.” Hinata rasps. “It just keeps getting better.”

Kageyama is practically panting. “Don’t go too fast.” He says, voice gravelly. “It’ll be over really soon if you do.”

“What do you mean?” Hinata asks, but he isn’t stopping – Kageyama thinks he can hear the rustling of his hand inside his shorts speeding up, and presses his legs together at the sharp spike of arousal it gives him.

“Just – it’s called ejaculating, or most people say cumming, it’s the best part but you have to be patient because once it happens, it’s over.” Kageyama’s throat feels tight, making it difficult to get words out.

“And everything goes back to normal?” Hinata asks, pausing.

“Yeah, but you have to go _slower.”_ Kageyama insists, but why, he honestly doesn’t know.

“I don’t want to.” Hinata huffs, and a soft little moan falls from his mouth. “I want to come, I really really want to.”

Kageyama squirms, resisting the urge to press a hand to his crotch, but just barely.

Hinata is going to come. He’s going to hear Hinata come for the first time. Hinata is going to come for the first time in his life, and Kageyama is the only one who’s going to hear it.

Kageyama feels as if his face is on fire, and squeezes his legs more tightly together.

“Okay.” He breathes. “Just come then, but you’ll wish you waited.”

Hinata is quiet.

“How do you wait then?” His voice is dark, a voice Kageyama hasn’t ever heard before.

Kageyama’s heart lurches. “You – you have to stroke slowly, okay.” He chokes out.

Hinata does as he’s told, and Kageyama’s pulse is racing as he listens, breath held, to Hinata touch himself.

“Sometimes I like to draw it out.” Kageyama is saying, before he can stop himself. “It makes it better at the end, if you’ve – if you tease –”

“I need to come.” Hinata gasps, suddenly, and then there’s a cut-off groan as he strokes faster. “Ah, Kageyama, I need to come.”

Kageyama presses a hand to his crotch as the throbbing grows too intense and stifles a noise. “O – okay.” He manages.

“Ah – ah, Yama.” Hinata is gasping. “I’m gonna –” there’s a short, hitched gasp, and then Kageyama knows Hinata is coming from the moan that falls out of him: a guttural, almost pained noise, desperate and utterly _shameless._

Kageyama closes his eyes hard and clutches the phone to his ear, listening as Hinata falls apart.

There’s an exhaled breath, a huff of laughter after a few moments. “Oh my God.” Hinata says. “That was amazing.”

Kageyama tightens his jaw, achingly hard in his boxers. “Mm-hm.” He hums through clenched teeth.

“Oh, there’s – there’s stuff that’s come out.” Hinata says, curious. “Is that normal?”

“It’s – that’s _cum_ , Hinata.” Kageyama states, rubbing his temples. “Your parents should have told you about this.”

Kageyama knows that if he were Hinata’s parents, he would want to keep Hinata as far away from all of this as possible. He might be fourteen years old, but he still looks like a baby animal that needs protection most of the time.

“Mm, it tastes weird.” Hinata says. “Kinda like snot.”

Kageyama freezes. “Hinata, you –” his voice is about three octaves higher. “You don’t _eat_ it.”

_That’s gross. It’s gross. It’s gross it’s gross it’s so gross –_

Kageyama presses his hand down harder, trying to breathe normally through his nose. _It’s gross._

“I just wanted to try it.” He says, innocently, but his voice is all lax and dopey and satisfied and – _urgh._

“You need to clean it up.” Kageyama states, to distract himself from the mind-numbing urge to rut into his sheets slowly overtaking his brain.

“Alright.” Hinata mumbles sleepily, and there’s some more shuffling until he’s back on the line again. “Done.”

“Hinata.” Kageyama starts.

“Yeah?”

“We’re never talking about this again.” Kageyama states, and hangs up.

He rolls over in bed and tries to ignore the ache in his groin, closes his eyes and pretends to sleep.

He mostly fails.

 

*

Only of course, they do talk about it again.

Not even a few days later, they’re playing some game on Hinata’s X-Box, and Kageyama is winning until Hinata squirms on his spot on the floor for the _third consecutive time_ , and Kageyama looks across in annoyance before –

He blinks.

“Hinata.” Kageyama starts, and Hinata growls.

“I can’t get _comfy,_ ” he says, before he looks down.

“GAH!” He cries, both hands scrambling to cover his lap, or more accurately, cover his suddenly very noticeable _erection._

“I don’t know why it keeps happening!” He whines, turning wide eyes to Kageyama. “I happened in class today and it went away so I thought, alright, it’s fine, but now it’s _back_ –”

“Sometimes they happen for no reason, it’s okay.” Kageyama tries, because Hinata’s face is bright red, redder than he’s ever seen it, but Hinata is carrying on.

“It’s not okay!” He shouts, and buries his head into his hands, hiding his face.

“Look, I’ll – get some ice for it.” Kageyama starts, softening. “I’ll go down and get it myself.”

Hinata looks up, cheeks flushed and eyes wide, but he nods vigorously.

Kageyama stands and goes down to the kitchen, rummages around in the freezer before he finds a bag of frozen peas.

 _This should do_ , he thinks to himself.

Hinata is in the same position Kageyama left him, but his head is bowed, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt.

“Hey.” Kageyama sits beside him, and hands him the peas. “It’s fine, it happens dumbass.” He huffs, and resists the urge to ruffle Hinata’s hair. “It’s happened to me before.”

“Yeah?” Hinata blinks, and takes the bag. He puts it on his lap delicately, and then winces.

Kageyama clears his throat and nods. “Yeah, I once got one during practise. It was awful, but it went away.”

 _“Why_ does it happen though?” Hinata whines.

Kageyama shrugs one shoulder. “Dunno. Usually when you start – getting them, it’s pretty random. But after a while they won’t happen as much.”

“When will that happen?” Clear, brown eyes blink up innocently at him.

Kageyama feels his face flush hotly. “They – they happen when you’re. When you actually touch yourself.”

Hinata’s eyes seem to sharpen in realisation, and then he’s blushing harder. “Oh.” He states.

Kageyama coughs, glances away. “But – don’t worry if they happen at random. It’s normal, okay?”

Hinata nods. “Okay.”

“It’ll stop soon.” Kageyama assures him, and Hinata nods.

They go back to playing, but Hinata is still squirming, gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw as he wriggles on the spot.

After a few more minutes of it, Kageyama decides he can’t take any more.

“What.” Kageyama states shortly, putting his controller down.

“It’s just not helping!” Hinata explodes, and rips off the bag of peas. Kageyama very pointedly doesn’t look down to Hinata’s lap.

“It’s making it worse, and I don’t know what to do –” Hinata babbles.

“Look, just.” Kageyama starts. “Your parents aren’t in, just go into the bathroom and take care of it.”

Hinata gives him a wide, horrified gaze, but Kageyama just rolls his eyes.

“It’s fine, I’m not gonna be weird about it.” Kageyama tells him. “Promise.” He raises his eyebrows, picking up the controller again. “Look, I’ll just keep playing. It’s fine.”

Hinata scrutinises him, and so Kageyama huffs.

“Hinata, I _promise_.” Kageyama stresses again.

Hinata blinks once, and it seems all the confirmation he needs before he’s scrambling to his feet and rushing to the bathroom.

Kageyama swallows around the lump in his throat, cheeks burning red.

_It’s fine. It’s just a few minutes. He’ll be out in a few minutes. Everything is fine._

Kageyama keeps that mantra running in his head, only he can’t help but let his eyes slide to the clock every few seconds. Minutes pass, and Kageyama is growing worried, because surely – surely it doesn’t take this long? If Hinata is trying to be quick?

 _Unless he’s drawing it out?_ Kageyama thinks, and the thought sends sparks of heat up his spine. He growls, clenches his jaw, and decides that enough is enough.

“Hinata.” Kageyama knocks on the door. “You almost done?”

There’s a muffled sound, and Kageyama’s heart leaps – but then Hinata’s voice is coming from the other end.

“I can’t do it!” He wails.

“What do you mean, you can’t do it?” Kageyama grits out, his gut already tight with the thoughts of what Hinata’s been _doing_ so far.

“I – I keep trying but nothing is working and it doesn’t feel right and I know you’re waiting outside so I tried to rush but it just made everything worse –”

“Hinata, Hinata.” Kageyama murmurs, lowering his voice, his tone softening. “Look, it’s alright –”

There’s another mournful wail. “It’s not! Because now it won’t go away but I can’t do anything about it –”

Kageyama swallows, glances down to his feet, and says, “maybe, I dunno. Maybe I can help?”

There’s silence on the other end. Then the door is being unlocked and opening to reveal a very dishevelled, very flushed Hinata Shōyō.

“What?” He breathes, eyes wide and clear.

Kageyama clenches his jaw. “I can help, like – maybe we can do it together or something, like the other guys –”

“Yeah?” Hinata whispers, stepping closer, and then his hands are reaching out to Kageyama. “Like how? Would I touch you –”

“What, no!” Kageyama jerks back as if he’s been scalded, but for his burning cheeks, he may as well have been. “Dumbass, I meant like _watching a video_ and doing it – at the same time, so it’s not awkward for you to stand and do it in the bathroom.” He waves a hand, flustered.

Hinata blinks, realisation dawning. “Oh.” He states, and then he’s nodding. “Okay. Do you have any videos?”

Kageyama feels his face flaming, and swallows. “No, idiot, you just look it up.”

Hinata is flushing too, red crawling across his cheeks. “Right.” He says, and then he’s shuffling out the doorway, around Kageyama and back to his bedroom.

He pauses when Kageyama doesn’t move. “You coming?” He tilts his head.

Kageyama blinks, and the realisation of what they’re about to do starts to sink in.

He’s going to jerk off with Hinata. He’s going to lie beside Hinata, watch porn, and touch himself while Hinata is doing the same thing.

Kageyama nods. “Sure.”

They settle onto Hinata’s bed awkwardly, and Hinata brings out his laptop, only his fingers hover over the keys.

“I’m not sure what to type.” He confesses in a soft murmur, turning to Kageyama. “I – I always thought people who watched this stuff went to jail.”

Kageyama snorts, taking the laptop off him. “Of course you did.” He says, keeping his eyes focused on the screen to resist glancing down at Hinata’s crotch.

His fingers are moving easily, the words _rough fast hard_ appearing in the search bar, but then Hinata is yelping in Kageyama’s ear.

“Yama-kun!” He gasps, face practically letting off steam. “So dirty!”

Kageyama’s own cheeks are boiling. _“Dumbass,_ what did you expect?” He shouts, defensive.

“Just – just –” Hinata stutters, but he clearly has no intelligent reply.

Kageyama rolls his eyes and clicks search. As soon as the images pop up on the screen of naked, writhing bodies, his face only grows _hotter_ , if such a thing were possible.

Kageyama chances a flicker of his eyes toward Hinata, and sees him tense and rigid, his expression set in some kind of grim determination.

Kageyama, on impulse, clicks on the first one he sees.

As soon as the sounds filter through the tinny speakers, as soon as the images fill the screen, Kageyama and Hinata both freeze.

They watch, frozen, as the two people in the video strip one another of their clothes, pressing their bodies together and running hands down one another’s skin.

Kageyama’s heart starts beating harder, and he can hear his breathing grow fast and laboured the longer he stares, unmoving, unblinking.

He won’t be the first to touch himself. He's not going to touch himself first. He’s _not._

Kageyama glances to Hinata again, and then really wishes he didn’t.

Hinata’s mouth is parted, his plump lips shining red and swollen, and his cheeks are hot, eyes wide and a little glazed over where they’re trained on the two figures on the laptop.

“Helping?” Kageyama asks, but his voice comes out a bare croak.

Hinata nods, breathless, and Kageyama can’t pull his eyes up from where they’re sliding down Hinata’s body.

Hinata is hard.

The very obvious outline of his erection is visible through his shorts, and Kageyama thinks he can almost make out the head, standing to full attention and poking upwards.

Kageyama’s heart slams into his ribcage, breath hitching in his chest as he averts his gaze quickly, gut tightening in unmistakable arousal.

Is this why friends do these kinds of things together? Does it make it better? Maybe Kageyama is supposed to get turned on knowing that this is affecting Hinata as much as it’s affecting him.

Until Hinata turns to him, and then glances downward.

His mouth is falling more open, and Kageyama feels as if his flush should be _painful_ by now, but then Hinata licks his drying lips and rasps, “are you – are you hard, Kageyama?”

Kageyama focuses his attention ahead. “Yeah.” He states, casually.

“Oh.” Hinata breathes out, and Kageyama feels the need to at least _press a hand_ against himself grow undeniable before Hinata beats him to it – reaching down and just palming himself in his shorts.

Kageyama’s gut spasms violently, a soft gasp falling from him as he watches Hinata touch himself, head tipping backward and eyes fluttering closed, and then Kageyama is running a shaky hand down too, unable to wait any longer.

The first contact to his stiff, aching cock above layers of material has him groaning involuntarily, and Hinata gasps again, watching Kageyama in rapt fascination.

 _“Boke,_ why you watching me?” Kageyama growls, feeling self-conscious and exposed.

“Because you know how to do this.” Hinata pants. “I’m – already close and it’s been two seconds.”

“You have to go _slower_ – no, like, your hand –” almost without his permission, Kageyama is reaching out, taking Hinata’s wrist with loose fingers and stilling it.

Hinata freezes, his whole body going tense.

Kageyama moves Hinata’s hand a little lower, guiding it down, and feels his pulse hammering.

Hinata suddenly spreads his legs eagerly, thighs stretching apart and hips twitching up, making Kageyama’s fingers brush against Hinata’s erection where he’s holding Hinata’s palm over it.

“See?” Kageyama says, but it’s husky, thick. It feels as if his fingers are burning where they touched Hinata.

“Can you.” Hinata starts, and bites his lip, eyes feverish and wide. “Can you show me more?”

Kageyama nods, throat tight, and guides Hinata’s hand down to his balls, closing Hinata’s fingers over them.

Hinata bucks upwards, a soft sound punched out his chest, and his then hand falls away helplessly, leaving Kageyama to cup him through his shorts.

Did he do that on _purpose?_

One look to Hinata’s blissed-out, dazed expression tells him otherwise.

Kageyama is throbbing between his own legs, heartbeat pounding into his lungs, but he massages Hinata’s balls and rolls them between his fingers, making Hinata groan and spread his legs wider, knees falling open.

“Kageyama –” Hinata gasps, and Kageyama hardly knows what he’s doing, can hardly hear over the ringing in his ears, but then his fingers are toying with the waistband of Hinata’s shorts, just grazing the pads of them against Hinata’s bare stomach.

“Yes, yes –” Hinata is nodding desperately, wriggling his hips, and so Kageyama slides his fingers underneath, finding the hot, warmed-smooth skin and wrapping around –

Hinata’s erection.

He’s holding Hinata’s erection. His _penis._

Hinata makes a low, rasping moan in the back of his throat that actually makes Kageyama blank out for a second; this long, drawn-out noise of pure pleasure, and Kageyama finds he doesn’t care much about anything after that.

He strokes along Hinata’s length, swiping the pad of his thumb across the slightly wet, soft-silky head and watching Hinata tremble and shake apart, sounds falling easily from him now.

But Kageyama suddenly wants more, he wants to _see,_ and so goes to pull the waistband down and over Hinata, excitement pulsating through him–

Kageyama gasps, his hips bucking upwards, and blinks in shock to see Hinata has reached over and is now palming him back through the material of his trousers.

Kageyama’s mouth parts and falls open as Hinata unzips his trousers shakily before sliding inside and squeezing his length.

“Ah – Hin _ata_ –” Kageyama rasps, the back of his head hitting against the wall as it tips upwards. “Ah –”

The laptop is discarded and forgotten about as Hinata’s bare, warm hand wraps around him, grip strong and secure, and it really shouldn’t be this good, Hinata really _shouldn’t be this good_ –

“I want to see.” Hinata gasps, and then Kageyama’s boxers are being roughly yanked down, his dick practically springing free, bouncing against his stomach before curling flatly on his hip.

Hinata has shifted in his haste to remove Kageyama’s clothes, he’s sat up, but now he crawls onto Kageyama’s lap, legs bracketing Kageyama’s thighs, his evident hard-on poking out of the waistband of his shorts.

It’s almost too much to handle, and Kageyama has to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment and take a calming breath before he can carry on.

But when he opens his eyes again, it’s to the image of Hinata leaning over him, hair falling into his forehead and eyes bright and shining as they roam over Kageyama, taking in his dishevelled state; pants half-way down, shirt rucked up, face flushed.

“There _is_ hair.” Hinata breathes in wonder, and then a hand is wrapping around him again, whilst fingers bury in the dark thatch of pubic hair at Kageyama’s groin, making Kageyama choke out a dry sob in ecstasy.

“I want – I want to see you –” Kageyama gasps, and then he’s pulling Hinata’s shorts down, over his thighs, and just staring.

Hinata is flushed pink and leaking, and there are light downy hairs covering his pelvis, but other than that, it’s all smooth, soft skin.

Kageyama runs his hands up, along the supple flesh of Hinata’s bare thighs, watches them tremble underneath his palms, before he’s cupping Hinata’s balls in one hand and wrapping his hand around the tip with the other.

Hinata falls forward so much that they’re foreheads are pressing, but it doesn’t seem to matter – they pant into one another’s faces as they explore, until Hinata is roughly pulling back.

“Wh –” Kageyama blinks, heart clenching in fear, before Hinata smirks, wicked, and shuffles up on the bed, closer to Kageyama.

“Hinata –” Kageyama frowns, and then Hinata takes them both in his hand and presses them together.

Kageyama’s words fall away in a guttural, choked-back moan, mouth falling open as pleasure sweeps his entire body. Hinata rubs their erections together, the hot skin sliding and rubbing back and forth, and then he smears the wetness from both their heads down their lengths before pulling it back up.

“Hinata, I won’t last, I’m gonna –” Kageyama tries to warn, a familiar pressure building in his gut threatening to overwhelm, but then Hinata pumps his hips forward, faster, nodding.

Kageyama arches upwards, a high-pitched noise ripping its way up his throat as Hinata strokes them together with friction and heat, panting in Kageyama’s ear, and all Kageyama can do is grip Hinata’s hips and cling on.

“Yeah, Yama-kun, I’m close –” Hinata gasps, mouth on Kageyama’s ear as his teeth skim across the bone in open-mouthed pants, and Kageyama –

Kageyama _explodes_ , shooting thick stripes of cum up his chest, jolting upwards as his body is wracked with the after-shocks of the most intense orgasm he’s had in his life, eyes rolling to the back of his head like he’s being electrocuted.

But then Hinata is following: crying out in one sharp, loud exaltation before he comes, shuddering apart and tensing all over, thighs stiffening, spine arching. He collapses against Kageyama in breathless exhaustion afterwards, just flopping down listlessly.

They pant for a moment, lying in a heap of sticky, sweaty limbs, and it takes a while for Kageyama to actually come down.

When he does come to awareness, it’s to the realisation that Hinata is still holding them both in a gentle hand, gasping for breath, chest heaving.

“Hinata.” He rasps, his voice barely audible.

“Yeah?” Hinata doesn’t lift his head, pressed against Kageyama’s shoulder.

“We’re never talking about this again.” He states.

Hinata is silent, but then he pulls back to grin, blindingly, right into Kageyama’s face. “That doesn’t mean we aren’t doing it again.” He says, a playful twist to his mouth, eyebrows raised.

Kageyama clenches his jaw. “Dumbass.” He huffs.

He doesn’t deny anything. Hinata’s grin says he’s fully aware of that.


	2. falling all over the place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes a deep breath*
> 
> This was literally meant to be 2K and then some people suggested a continuation and I am WEAK so here it is. Also the next chapter will be posted today as this is already complete and where's the point in waiting? Thus, please enjoy my self-indulgent smut-fest that turned out not to really be a smut fest and turned into more of a Kageyama pining fic again. 
> 
> Also! Clear warnings before you proceed. Hinata is 14, Kageyama is 14/15, as stated before. If that makes anyone uncomfortable, please do not continue. If you are under the age of 18 and reading this fic, please read the tags before making the decision to continue. Thank and peace out. 
> 
> Title and chapter titles taken from The 1975, _'Settle Down' ___

After that, well.

It’s as if Kageyama has created a monster.

Hinata Shōyō, it appears, is _insatiable._

He’ll call Kageyama at the most inappropriate times: late at night as Kageyama is just about to go to sleep, first thing in the morning when Kageyama has _just_ woken up, even during the evening when Kageyama is doing _homework, goddamnit it –_

“What.” Kageyama growls, as soon as he presses the green button.

There’s quiet for a second. “Are you alone?”

Kageyama’s heart jolts. “Of course, dumbass, I’m _studying_ –”

“Good.” Hinata breathes, a soft, huffed thing.

“What – what are you doing?” Kageyama stutters, his cheeks heating up instantly at that noise.

“What do you think?” Hinata replies cheekily, making Kageyama’s cheeks even _hotter_ , and then Hinata is continuing. “Yama-kun, my mom is out and I was doing the washing, and I’ve just found out that if you stand beside the washing machine – mm, it’s –” Hinata’s voice dissolves into a moan.

Kageyama squeezes his legs together on his chair, clutching the phone in a tight grip. “What?” He whispers.

“If you stand beside it, you can feel it vibrate.” Hinata confesses, and Kageyama springs an instant boner.

Just like that.

There’s almost nothing to it. Hinata says those words, and Kageyama is instantaneously hard and stiff in his pants.

“Are you –” Kageyama chokes.

“It’s kinda awkward, but if you get the angle right, it’s – ahh, really nice.” Hinata laughs breathily.

Kageyama is palming himself, and studiously pretending he isn’t. “Why did you call me to tell me this?” He asks, forcing as much irritation as he can into his voice.

He thinks he’s partly successful, if Hinata can’t hear the rushed note to it.

“Just wanted to let you know.” Hinata says innocently. “It wouldn’t be fair if I found out and didn’t say anything, would it?”

In the space of just a week, the sweet, pure Hinata Shōyō that Kageyama knew and lo – _admired,_ respected as a friend, has been replaced with this shameless, _filthy_ creature that makes Kageyama’s blood run hot in seconds.

Puberty has hit Hinata hard and fast – he’s already taken a growth spurt, because Kageyama’s noticed the few inches when they’ve been walking, and his shoulders are widening out, suggesting that Hinata is going to be one of those young adults with tapered waists and broad backs and, ugh, probably (most likely) _abs_.

Kageyama has been working out for the past year, and already Hinata is catching up.

He’s always been the stick-thin, skinny kid with too long limbs, gangly and flailing all over the place whenever he got too overexcited. Now he’s – he’s lithe and _athletic_ , gaining control over his body, movements growing fluid.

Hinata works hard enough now that it’s beginning to show, with both volleyball and gym, and as he lengthens in height, he stretches out in width too.

His voice broke a few days ago, which was hilariously comical at practise when the guys imitated the rough crack of it, but now that Hinata’s actually grown accustomed to _using_ his voice, there’s a certain, new deepness to it that sends shivers up Kageyama’s spine.

Especially when it lowers the way it does right now, over the phone.

“Kageyama?” Hinata asks, a little breathless. “You still there?”

 _“Yes,_ boke, if I hung up you would know.” Kageyama grumbles to try and cover for the way his breath hitches in his chest. Hinata is panting down the line, making these breathy little moans, and Kageyama is sliding his fingers down to the waistband of his shorts –

“Tobio!” He hears his mother call, only horrifically, _right outside his door._ “Dinner’s ready!”

“Don’t co _me in!”_ He cries, his voice rising hysterically in pitch. _“I’m getting changed!”_

“What are you doing getting changed?” His mother asks, confused.

“I – I’m –” Kageyama scrambles up, practically jumping around his room as he tries to find something to cover himself unless his mum _actually_ comes inside. “I just – had a shower!”

“Alright.” His mum says. “Well, make sure you clean it afterwards. Dinner’s out.” And then he hears the tell-tale sounds of footsteps on the stairs, finally retreating.

Kageyama’s heart is hammering, beating itself to a pulp inside his chest, and it takes a second to realise he still has the phone clutched to his ear.

“Kageyama!” Hinata begins, humour saturating his voice. “Did you just _lie?”_ He gasps theatrically. “To your own mother?”

Kageyama’s cheeks flame in an instant. “No!” He shouts, defensive.

“Were you really getting changed, then?” Hinata asks. “I didn’t hear anything.”

“I –” Kageyama is going to _die_ of embarrassment.

“Or were you touching yourself?” Hinata whispers, voice deepening. “Cause that would be _so hot.”_

Kageyama feels himself twitch violently inside his shorts, and grits his teeth against the mortification stinging his cheeks.

“I’m doing it.” Hinata says, croaky and thick. “I want you to do it with me.”

Kageyama has to press a hand to himself then, to stave off the incessant throbbing.

“You know what’s weird?” Hinata begins. “You said I would only get hard when I touch myself, but I almost always get hard thinking about you.”

Kageyama freezes. He just – freezes.

“And I’m not even doing anything!” Hinata laughs. “I’m just in school, or at practise.”

Kageyama muffles a noise of shock.

“It’s like – my belly gets all hot and tight, but in a really good way, and so I’m thinking about you more and then I realise, uh oh, it’s happened.”

~~He’s in love with an idiot. Kageyama is in love with an idiot.~~

“Dumbass!” He manages, through a strangled throat. “You –” he doesn’t finish because he’s spluttering so much.

“What?” Hinata asks. “Is that not normal?”

“No!” Kageyama manages. “It’s not – you don’t –” he can’t seem to articulate what it is he wants to say.

(Kageyama doesn’t even _know_ what he wants to say.)

“Don’t you, when you think about me?” Hinata asks, his voice lowering darkly. “When you think about what we did?”

Kageyama feels as if his throat is constricting and closing over, but he still manages to squawk in indignation. “Idiot! You’re making it sound like we killed someone.”

Hinata laughs then, a bright, fond thing. “Silly Yama, only you would say that.”

Kageyama feels his chest tighten at the obvious warmth in Hinata’s voice, sudden and saturating his entire tone. “Yeah, well, you probably only get hard because it was your first, like, sexual experience.” He explains, gritting his teeth. “Watch some porn and see what happens then.”

There’s a muffled gasp, sharp and indrawn. “Kageyama, I couldn’t!”

Of all the things that Hinata has said to him, he’s still shocked at the idea of watching _porn._

Kageyama grits his teeth.

He knows why Hinata is getting hard at the thought of him, and it’s because the thought of Kageyama will be associated with – with _whatever_ the hell it was that they actually did, which coincidentally also happens to be the second time that Hinata ever experienced an orgasm.

In his entire life.

Kageyama knows that it could be his worst enemy, but if they gave him an orgasm, nevermind his _second_ _one ever_ , the thought of them wouldn’t be totally unpleasant, to put it lightly.

Hell, sometimes Kageyama gets excited just looking at his _mattress_ because of a few select memories, and while that’s probably a bit pathetic to admit, it’s also _true._

It’s psychological. It’s human nature. It’s just – _science._

Kageyama can’t – he can’t take advantage of Hinata’s total and complete naivety.

“Watch some porn.” He states. “And then get some sleep.”

He really does hang up, this time.

 

*

The thing is, Hinata doesn’t know the first thing about sex.

He has no idea what it’s like, how it feels, or even _what happens._

He probably hasn’t seen anything other than the half a minute video they watched. He basically has _no frame of reference_ whatsoever.

Not that Kageyama does either, but he’s read online what it's supposed to feel like, he’s pretty much seen it in action on-screen, and thinks it’ll probably be good.

He can kind of, almost imagine putting his – his thing inside someone, and although it makes him slightly apprehensive with the thought of ... of _being inside_ a girl, Kageyama is sure that when the time comes, everything will sort itself out. 

Hinata can’t even type the word ‘sex’ into google. He can’t look at a naked woman without flushing as bright as a tomato and actively _covering his eyes_. He might act like a miniature incubus at times, but he’s still virtually clueless, and totally naïve.

 _He won’t know the first thing about what to do when the time comes,_ Kageyama thinks harshly.

For some reason, the image of Hinata actually doing it pops into Kageyama’s brain. 

Kageyama tries to squash it down, to push it away and swallow it whole, because it’s really not necessary. It’s really, _really not._

But then his gut is growing all warm and weird with the thought of Hinata – of Hinata _entering_ into somebody, strong thighs shaking, holding up the person’s legs as he slides inside, slow and smooth. 

And then Kageyama’s face is heating up _more_ , imagining Hinata as he begins to move, to thrust his way in, to glide into warmth.

He would be biting his lip, hair slicked with sweat and expression blissed-out as warm, wet heat engulfed him, drawing back until just the tip was brushing against the entrance and teasing, rubbing his pink, swollen head against the girl’s slit.

And then he would be moving, growing desperate, hips bucking and orgasm building, the squelching noise every time he thrust because the girl would be so – so turned on, because _Hinata_ is fucking her –

Kageyama only realises his breathing has gone laboured when he hears his own rasps, and then he realises he’s hard, at his desk, in school. 

He’s going to hell. 

Kageyama is definitely going to hell. 

 

*

He has a dream about Hinata is garters. 

Kageyama really doesn’t know how it happens. He has no explanation, no excuse.

All he knows is that he’s spreading Hinata’s legs, thumbing at the delicate lace wrapped around his thighs, and Hinata’s dick is curled flat on his stomach as Kageyama runs a hand up, over his groin, but then Kageyama is sinking down on top of him, his body opening up easy as that, even though – even though _Hinata_ is the wearing lingerie, but _Kageyama_ is the girl –

He sits up with a gasp, heart pounding in his chest, with a seriously uncomfortable erection tenting his boxers. 

Kageyama presses the heel of his hand into his eye and groans.

He doesn’t _want_ this. 

He doesn’t want any of it. He doesn’t want to keep thinking about Hinata, doesn’t want to keep imagining his voice, or what he might look like naked, or how he might feel pressed up against Kageyama’s skin.

Kageyama wants the fantasies to stop, the weird thoughts to stop, the dreams to stop, for everything to just _stop._  

He wants to curl up with a good movie, some banana bread and a glass of milk and just _forget about_ all of this.

He most certainly doesn’t want to question why on earth he’s dreaming about Hinata in the first place, and why on earth he’s the girl in the situation, or worse, _why on earth_ the idea of being the girl in the situation makes him feel so – so –

“Ugh!” Kageyama bursts out with, face hot and flaming, and throws himself back down into bed.

*

“Let’s have a sleepover.” Is the first thing Hinata says to him when Kageyama sees him at practise.

“No.” Kageyama states instantly, because he knows what that means.

It means Hinata asking questions and shuffling closer and closer in curiosity until Kageyama breaks –

“Why not?” Hinata cries, utterly put out.

“Because.” He starts, and fumbles for an excuse.

“You scared?” Hinata asks, lowering his voice, and Kageyama can safely say he’s never seen Hinata smirk before, so he’s completely unprepared for the effect it has on him.

Kageyama feels his cheeks flush hot, as if the blood has been boiled inside his veins, steam rising to the surface. Kageyama clears his throat and averts his gaze, but it seems answer enough, because Hinata just beams, self-satisfied, and steps back.

“I’m not _scared.”_ Kageyama scoffs, but it’s redundant.

Hinata simply raises an eyebrow. “Well then, I’ll be over after school.”

Jesus, he’s a _force to be reckoned with_.

Kageyama sighs long-sufferingly, but ultimately admits defeat.

Which is how he finds himself walking home with Hinata, who is practically bouncing on his heels as he skips.

“What you want to do?” He’s babbling. “We can watch scary movies, and build a blanket fort, and then maybe have a popcorn fight –”

“Hinata.” Kageyama states, cutting off the incessant chatter. “We’re not twelve.”

Hinata’s mouth hangs open, mid-way through speech, and his eyes grow large as he looks at Kageyama.

Something pierces Kageyama’s chest then, looking at Hinata.

He knows everything that Hinata is describing is everything they used to do during sleepovers, and they would fall asleep underneath crushed popcorn and curled around all the spare sheets in Kageyama’s house.

But things feel – _different_ now, somehow. It’s not the same as back then, it’s not as innocent as simply sitting on the floor beside Hinata and muffling undignified squeaks as they lean into one another, hiding their faces into one another’s shoulders from the TV.

Because now, everything has changed.

Kageyama would be acutely aware of every inch of skin pressed to Hinata’s, he would be able to feel Hinata’s sweet, pop-corn breath ghosting over Kageyama as he turned his head away from the screen.

And even then, even just sitting close, Kageyama can just imagine the way Hinata’s body heat would seep through the layers separating them and warm Kageyama up from the inside, the way Kageyama would be able to feel his warmth and probably smell a hint of sweat and grass and just _Hinata._

But right now, seeing Hinata’s expression, something like stunned hurt, Kageyama finds regret stab him in the chest, and he swallows, searching for something that might fix it off his face.

“Race you.” Kageyama states suddenly, and he’s already got one foot behind him as he says, “last one there has to clean up the popcorn!”

Kageyama only hears Hinata’s war-cry behind him before he’s sprinting down the street, not even daring to look back.


	3. you're cold, and I burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you go. This concludes something that should have been concluded a long time ago, but I have no self-control. I actually could have extended this, because I had Some Feelings about a bottom Kageyama, but I also have way too many WIP's at the moment that have been cruelly abandoned, so I may return if I ever have my life sorted out enough that I no longer have any WIP's

They end up arriving at Kageyama’s house out of breath and panting, but they’re laughing too, and Hinata’s cheeks are wind-whipped red, his wild hair in a disarray, the same colour as his face.

Kageyama doesn’t realise how _close_ they’ve both gravitated until they fall through his front door, and then they almost bump into his mom.

“Oh.” His mom says, surprised, and laughs. “You two look like you’re having fun!”

Kageyama flushes again, feeling strangely caught-out, but Hinata simply beams.

“I beat Kageyama!” He declares, puffing out his chest in pride, and Kageyama rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, which still makes it two-one to me.” He states.

Hinata simply lifts a thumb, jerking it toward Kageyama, and whispers, _“sore loser.”_

His mom actually _laughs_. “You staying for dinner, sweetie?” She asks, smiling.

“If that’s alright!” Hinata clasps both hands in front of him, the picture of perfect innocence.

One almost couldn’t imagine some of the things that Hinata has whispered to him through the phone, the things he’s – done to Kageyama, _with_ Kageyama.

Kageyama only realises that he’s been imagining rather compromising things right in front of his mother, and quickly snaps to awareness.

“So if I give you two some money, you can pick up something at the store?” Kageyama hears his mom saying too late, only Hinata is nodding and taking the offered money.

“Wh – what?” Kageyama blinks.

“Were you not listening?” His mom huffs, good-humoured. “I said you’ll have to get something for dinner, because there’s nothing in the house.”

“Oh.” Kageyama states.

“We can go now!” Hinata proclaims, and Kageyama tries not to feel too disheartened.

He pretends it’s just because he’s sprinted all the way home after practise and he’s exhausted, not because something traitorous inside him was excited by the prospect of being near Hinata.

 _You’ll be near him soon_ , Kageyama tells himself, and then realises he’s being stupid.

He _is_ near Hinata, they’re standing _right next_ to one another.

So that’s how he finds himself scanning the grocery aisles, his fingers skimming the different options in the ready-meal section, a slight furrow between his brows because. Well, it’s _Hinata_ staying over, it’s not as if Kageyama can just buy them instant noodles and stick them in the microwave.

He _could,_ of course, because he’s done that before, a thousand times over, but this is.

Different.

“Pilau.” He mutters, squinting down at the packet of some suspicious looking – rice-couscous hybrid. He tilts his head. “Pillow. Pil _ah_ -ow.”

“What are you doing?”

Kageyama jerks, heart jolting as he whips around to find Hinata rocking on the backs of his heels, grinning up at him with some kind of knowing glint in his eyes.

“I just.” Kageyama starts, and gestures. “It’s.” He says, at a loss. “A weird name.”

“You do realise you were just standing there crooning to a packet of rice?” Hinata asks, perfectly calm.

Kageyama clenches his jaw. Then he picks it up.

“Guess we’re having curry.” He states, and quirks his eyebrow upwards in challenge.

Hinata simply huffs, something fond and warm in the sound.

In the end, they do make curry, and it doesn’t taste half bad, despite the strange name of the rice that Kageyama insists is _strange, alright,_ he wasn’t talking to _rice_.

But then it comes the time for them to settle down for a movie, and Kageyama feels so on edge it’s as though he might snap right in half.

Hinata seems utterly oblivious, popping snacks into his mouth and stuffing his face as usual, eyes trained to the TV screen of Kageyama’s room as he watches the movie that Kageyama has _utterly_ lost the plot of, too wrapped up in the moments that Hinata’s shoulder brushes Kageyama’s, the soft material of his t-shirt grazing skin.

But then.

Then the movie finishes, and Hinata starts clearing up the packets of sweets, an obvious yawn escapes him.

“Well, think it’s time to sleep.” He murmurs, rubbing one eye. “I’ll take the floor again.”

Kageyama tries not to gape.

All that, this whole day – for _nothing?_

For Hinata to simply turn around, feigning tiredness? For them to both go to bed and pretend as if last week never happened?

All those phone calls and late-night messages, the subtle hints and smirks, all for. For _this?_

Kageyama feels used, suddenly.

It’s suddenly, _painfully_ clear that Hinata doesn’t like him. He doesn’t like Kageyama at all.

He only ever phones when he’s feeling horny, and wants someone to talk to, wants someone on the other end of the line.

He doesn’t have any feelings for Kageyama, because if he did, he would be just as affected by Kageyama’s presence as Kageyama is by Hinata’s, he would be just as flushed and nervous and unsure.

But he’s not. He’s just not.

“Alright.” Kageyama states, curt and short, and head towards the bathroom. “You’re cleaning up, remember.”

Hinata salutes in a jaunty little gesture, face all smiles, but it stabs Kageyama somewhere in the vicinity of his chest again, because nothing’s changed between them, and yet – yet _everything’s_ changed for Kageyama.

It makes his eyes feel gritty and sore, makes his throat hurt, because maybe it was just an awkward fumble for Hinata, a first-time encounter that he’ll likely forget in the years to come, for Kageyama, he knows that he’ll _never,_ ever forget those few precious minutes where they were joined together, he’ll never forget the sounds Hinata made, the softness on the inside of his thighs, the sensations that sparked Kageyama alive.

And Kageyama can deny it all he wants; he can keep continually squashing down these rising feelings of hope and elation whenever Hinata does something, only to push them aside as nothing more than a misunderstanding when he figures out what Hinata actually means, but it still doesn’t change anything.

Kageyama has feelings for Hinata, whether he wants them or not.

Stupid, _dumbass_ Hinata, with his stupid small hands and his _stupid_ huge smiles, and the stupid way he lights Kageyama up inside whenever Kageyama so much as catches a glimpse of his stupid, _stupid_ neon hair.

It’s all so stupid, and Kageyama is _especially_ stupid in his situation, because it’s been known that Hinata Shōyō has the emotional understanding of a _brick_ , but surely, he doesn’t think that friends – _do_ these kinds of things to one another, with one another, and it’s all totally normal? That things go back to the way they were and it’s all forgotten about?

What is Kageyama even saying.

Of course he does.

Kageyama is harsh as he scrubs his teeth, and he doesn’t look as Hinata passes him by to go to the bathroom, just climbs under his covers and curls around himself.

Stupid.

Hinata comes back, and Kageyama can tell he’s kind of awkwardly hovering by the door, as if unsure of him welcome.

“Um.” Hinata begins. “Night?”

“Night.” Kageyama answers shortly.

Hinata pauses there for another second, but then seems to decide against something and takes up his space on the floor.

There’s silence.

It takes a while for Kageyama to fall asleep.

With Hinata’s soft, rustling breaths, the small movements he makes, kicking his leg out of his sheets and burrowing his head deeper into his pillow, Kageyama is sure he’ll _never_ sleep.

But then, eventually, he finds himself drifting off, his eyes growing heavy, and he’s almost dozed off before he hears it.

It sounds like a grunt, but softer. A punched-out breath.

Kageyama sits up, confused, and peers over the edge of the bed to see if Hinata is alright.

His mouth is open, lax in sleep. His nostril twitches.

Kageyama huffs, mouth softening, and goes to lie back down again.

“Mm.”

Kageyama jerks, awake in an instant, and looks down again.

Hinata hasn’t moved, but he’s – he’s speaking? In his sleep? Does he sleep-talk? He’s never done that before.

And then he does something that Kageyama is _acutely_ familiar with.

He moans.

It’s a soft thing, barely there, but it rings out in the silent darkness of the room as loud as thunder.

Hinata shuffles in his sleep, and the sheet barely covering his side slips down more, revealing his ratty pyjama t-shirt and – a pair of very thin, very _small_ boxer shorts.

They’re tattered and worn, threadbare from too many washes, and they leave absolutely nothing to the imagination.

Hinata is soft, Kageyama can clearly see, but the bulge in the middle of his briefs twitches slightly as he shuffles over.

Why is Kageyama watching? Why is he listening?

Why is he _looking?_

“Mm – hm.” Hinata grunts, clearer, and then his hips buck up a little.

A wet dream. He’s having _-_

“Mm – moh.” Hinata’s mouth opens, lips parting as if they’re trying to form words. Form a word?

Form _a name?_

Kageyama feels something cold settle in his gut, as he realises – Hinata is _dreaming_ about someone.

Kageyama watches, part horrified, part _– something else_ , as Hinata’s hips buck, hardening inside his pants, unconscious and unaware of the gaze on him as his eyelids flutter wildly, his mouth moving as if trying to call someone’s name.

“Muh – mm, yeah.”

Kageyama is excruciatingly slow as he shifts over in bed, twisting over onto his side at a glacial pace as to not make any noise, and leans his head down.

“Oh – _obey_ –” Hinata sighs.

Obey? _Obey?_ What does that mean? Who is _Obey?_ Is that a person? Is Hinata asking someone to obey? Is he having a dream about obeying?

Or maybe it’s a half cut-off name, all he can pronounce in his sleep-addled state?

Kageyama grits his teeth, and his chest tightens to the point of pain, screwing shut tight and still winding tighter, like a harness around his heart.

“Obeyo.” Hinata says, clearer, and hums. “Tobio.” He sighs.

Kageyama is frozen.

Kageyama’s name falls from Hinata like a prayer, a soft exaltation. His expression is slack in sleep, utterly unconscious.

Kageyama is acutely aware that Hinata does not know any other Tobio's. Other than him.

He’s dreaming – _about_ Kageyama. He’s dreaming about using Kageyama’s _given name_.

Kageyama’s cheeks burst into flames, but the vice around his chest abruptly falls free and loose, only for his heart to swell and keep expanding, bigger and bigger until Kageyama isn’t sure he’ll be able to contain it.

Hinata shuffles, murmurs something else, a soft sigh. There’s something gentle and tender in the way he’s sighing, the way his words are escaping his lips in quiet breaths.

“Obio.” Hinata says, as if he’s calling out for Kageyama, as if he’s searching for him.

What is he dreaming? Are they together in the dream? Or is Hinata alone, looking for him? Why does he keep calling Kageyama’s name? Unless he’s dreaming about saying it over and over? Unless he's dreaming about saying Kageyama's name over and over as they're - _doing stuff._

“Shōyō.” Kageyama whispers, like a secret, down into the darkness where Hinata is lying.

Kageyama didn’t expect it to have an effect. He didn’t actually think Hinata could _hear_ him.

But at those words, Hinata’s expression smoothes out, mouth parting wider, and he gives a slow roll of his hips.

 _“Yeah,_ Obio, mm wan hmm.” Hinata mumbles nonsensically, although a lot louder.

Kageyama has to lean down further, his brow furrowing. “What? Shōyō?” He whispers, as soft as his voice will allow.

“Mmm, nn ah –”

Kageyama, in leaning down, must have misjudged his leverage, or the distance between the bed and the floor, the floor and _Hinata,_ because as he bends, he’s suddenly toppling right over the side and right on top of Hinata.

Hinata gasps, awake in an instant, and Kageyama scrambles back as Hinata looks around wildly.

“Wh – To – Kageyama!” Hinata stutters, yanking at the sheets to cover himself. “What are you doing?”

“Were you just dreaming about me?” Is the only thing that comes out of Kageyama’s mouth.

Hinata’s face is beetroot, even in the darkness, but his eyes are wide and startled. “Wh! _No!”_ His voice is high-pitched and false as he gives a shaky laugh.

“Dumbass!” Kageyama shouts, flustered and frustrated for no reason. “I could hear you saying my name.”

“I – I wasn’t –” Hinata tries, desperate. “I didn’t mean to, it happens sometimes, I’m sorry –”

“How often is sometimes?” Kageyama demands.

Hinata is silent.

“Idiot, _how often?”_

“Every night!” Hinata cries.

There’s a beat.

“You’re so dumb.” Kageyama huffs, and Hinata goes to curl in on himself, but Kageyama carries on. “Me too.”

Hinata blinks, startled, and his eyes are bright. “What?”

“Me too.” Kageyama repeats, and swallows. “That’s why – why I thought you wanted to sleepover.” He admits. "For. Stuff." Kageyama finishes awkwardly.

“Bakageyama!” Hinata says. “You’re my best friend! I wanted to have a normal sleepover, like before, to show you that you’re still my best friend! That I don’t – I don’t just like doing stuff.” Hinata picks at a thread in the sheets, and carries on. “I like hanging out too.”

Oh.

“Oh.” Kageyama states.

Hinata rolls his eyes, but then Kageyama leans close, closer still, until he’s leaning right into Hinata’s face.

“Well, best friends still. Do stuff.” He murmurs.

Hinata blinks. “Yeah?” He breathes.

Kageyama nods, crawling closer. “Yeah. Best friends do stuff together all the time.”

Hinata is watching him, and Kageyama sees his pupils darken in his eyes, melting out as he gazes at Kageyama. “Do they dream about one another?” He whispers.

Kageyama nods, long and slow. “Only best friends though.” He whispers back, heart hammering in his chest because – because he thinks Hinata is understanding what he’s saying.

“Do best friends, do they – do they have lots of other best friends?” Hinata asks.

Kageyama shakes his head, just as slow. “No. Only one.”

“And I’m your only best friend?” Hinata whispers, their breaths touching, mingling with one another's in the short distance between them.

Kageyama only nods his head. “And you’re mine?”

Hinata nods.

Then he bridges the gap between them.

Hinata’s mouth is soft, and warm, a tentative press against his. But it still has Kageyama gasping, falling forward and pushing the length of his body to Hinata’s.

They end up toppling again, Hinata collapsing onto his back with a soft _, ‘oft’,_ but Kageyama is just so excited that he crawls right over Hinata, his cheeks stretching in an unfamiliar grin as he looks down at Hinata’s face.

“Oi, Yama, you could have warned me!” Hinata huffs, but then he blinks and looks up at Kageyama.

“You’re smiling.” He states, dumbly.

“It happens.” Kageyama huffs, and really wishes he had some kind of control over his face, so he might be able to deliver that line with more deadpan sarcasm, but as it stands, he simply says it with a wide beam.

“It should happen more.” Hinata murmurs, soft, and Kageyama is just so embarrassed that he squirms.

Which makes Hinata gasp, lips parting as his back arches on the floor.

Kageyama blinks, and Hinata’s cheeks are hot and red, but Kageyama does it again.

“Ah – Yama.” Hinata gasps again.

“That good?” Kageyama asks, but it comes out more of a croak, as he presses down against Hinata, their hips rubbing together.

Hinata nods fiercely, biting his lip hard between his teeth, teeth glinting in the dark.

Kageyama leans over Hinata, supporting himself with both elbows at each side of Hinata's head, and moves more fluidly, rocking back into Hinata’s movements.

“Ah – _Tobio_ –” Hinata gasps, and Kageyama groans low, his head falling down to bury into the side of Hinata’s neck as he shudders, sensations sparking across his whole body from what little contact they’ve had, just from the guttural sound of Hinata saying _his name_ like that.

Kageyama’s hands are scrambling low, unable to help themselves, with the urge to feel Hinata’s thin, cotton briefs. He slides his palm over Hinata’s thigh, hoisting it up, and the new angle grants him better access to move. Kageyama can feel their dicks pressing together through the material of both their underwear, and he grinds with abandon now, fingers sliding underneath Hinata’s boxer shorts to cup one cheek of his backside.

“Ah!” Hinata cries, bucking up, and he ruts faster now, faster and harder and Kageyama can’t take it –

He comes, rough and dirty and _right there and then,_ without any kind of warning. Usually he feels it building, the anticipation mounting to uncontrollable levels, but this time, Kageyama’s orgasm slams into him, overwhelms his whole body and leaves him utterly _wrecked._

Hinata follows, falling over the edge with him, and he jerks almost violently before Kageyama has the good sense to slap a hand over his mouth.

It’s just as well, because Hinata’s mouth is wet and open against the skin of his palm, and Kageyama feels the vibrations of a muffled groan.

They pant breathlessly afterwards, sweaty and slick, but Kageyama’s whole body thrums with energy, awash with a soft glow, and he giggles into the side of Hinata’s head, and Hinata joins, snickering soft and quiet so they’re not heard.

 

*

*

And Kageyama thinks that’s it.

He thinks everything is fixed, and Hinata seems the same in the morning, smiling wide and chattering away, so Kageyama doesn’t think anything of it.

Until Hinata starts avoiding him at school, cutting into corridors whenever he catches sight of Kageyama, and Kageyama just holds the strap of his bag helplessly, left a bit bereft and a bit more confused because – because he thought they had talked about it, last night?

He thought Hinata had _understood._

So of course, it’s at the end of the day, when he’s at his locker, that he hears the shout of his name.

“Kageyama!” Hinata calls, striding up, and then he's balling both fists and clenching his jaw. “I don’t – I don’t want to be best friends!”

Kageyama freezes.

He just freezes, in the middle of the hallway, in the middle of school, because. 

Because Hinata is shouting that he doesn’t want to be his best friend.

Only he’s not shouting that. 

Because they spoke about this. They _spoke_ about it, in the quiet darkness of his bedroom when it was just them, and their breaths had been close and Hinata had been smiling and.

Kageyama feels his heart clench painfully inside of him, feels the bottom of his stomach drop away.

“You.” He croaks. 

They _spoke_ about this. They _agreed_. They both wanted it. 

“I don’t want to be your best friend.” Hinata steps forward, and Kageyama takes a step back, because he – he doesn’t want to be near Hinata when he’s saying things like this.

“I like you, Kageyama-kun!” Hinata suddenly blurts.

Kageyama blinks.

“Okay! I like you!” He shouts. “I like – the way you buy tuna and sweetcorn pasta, but just pick out the sweetcorn and eat the rest, and I like how you say things out loud that you don’t know how to pronounce, and I like the way you smile like you’re trying not to and I like your hair and your face and I want.” Hinata pauses, swallows. “I want you to like me back!”

Kageyama is speechless.

“Not just as a friend!” Hinata adds. “I want to be more than friends, and more than best friends, and I – I want you to be my boyfriend!”

Hinata’s face is _bright_ red, practically steaming, but his fists are clenched and his jaw is set, determination in his eyes.

“And I want everyone to know it!” He finishes, waving an arm for the people who have stopped in the hallway, open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

“Dumbass!” Kageyama growls, and he thinks he sees Hinata’s determined expression fracture at the edges before Kageyama is walking forward and taking Hinata by the shoulders.

“I am your boyfriend!” He shouts, shaking him back and forward. “That’s what last night was about!”

Hinata’s mouth works around for a minute. “But.” He manages. 

“I couldn’t have been any clearer!” He cries. “But obviously I need to spell things out to you!”

Hinata is wide-eyed, flushed, but there’s something still so painfully _unsure_ in his expression that it makes Kageyama’s blood boil.

“I like you too!” He says. “Obviously! You’re tiny and annoying and hyperactive but you’re _mine_ , that’s what I meant last night!”

The change is instantaneous.

Hinata’s face splits apart in a beam, all his teeth showing, and then he pulls Kageyama down roughly and crashes their mouth together. 

It’s a little awkward and fumbling, but once Kageyama puts a hand on the side of Hinata’s face and slows things down, steadies him in place, he finds the soft warmth against his lips is nice. _Really_ nice. It’s familiar and it’s _Hinata_ and Kageyama would have been happy to stand their pressing their lips together for the full day.

And then Hinata pulls back for air, still grinning, eyes alight. 

“Silly Yama!” Hinata laughs, suddenly exuberant. “You should have just _said!”_

Kageyama opens his mouth, but at a loss, he simply huffs out a breath, rolling his eyes in fond exasperation.

He supposes he’ll have to deal with this for a while.

He can’t really find it in himself to care much, though.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also Peasantaries on [Tumblr](https://peasantaries.tumblr.com/), [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/peasantaries), and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peasantaries/)! Come over and talk to me! I'll never bite <33
> 
> If you want to find ways to support me, you can find them there! (*^▽^*)( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ


End file.
